


Jill of Green Gables

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anne of Green Gables AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: Anne of Green Gables AU where Jillian is adopted by Rebecca Gorin and her brother, and she meets the others members of the gang at school. Slow burn Holtzbert.





	1. Robert Gorin is Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!   
> This is just something I wrote today and really wanted to post.  
> (side note- to the people who i asked to beta read my oklahoma au, it's in the works but i want to write the whole thing before i send it out.)  
> In the meantime, I really wanted to write something else too! The chapters will be short because sometimes that's just how my attention span works :)   
> I hope you enjoy this!

Jillian Holtzmann was ten years old and today was the day she was getting properly adopted. She’d been living at the orphanage (or in foster homes) almost all her life, as her parents died when she was very young. She was so excited that morning that she somehow forgot to eat breakfast, which _never_ happened.

At ten a.m. earlier that day, the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Wright, called Jillian from the room she shared with Susie, Katherine, and Rosey. Jillian grabbed her small suitcase containing all of her favorite things in the world (including among other things, a photo of her parents, a wind-up mouse that she’d taken apart and put back together a million times, and a book about all kinds of science) and rode in the orphanage’s black car all the way to the train station.

The train left at ten-forty-five, and Jillian could barely sit still at all. She ended up bouncing around for an hour until a stern old gentleman told her that she must be calm or he might have a heart attack. 

Finally, the train arrived at Avonlea and Jillian practically jumped off the train while it was still moving. It was around five-thirty by then, but there was no one there to pick her up yet. The stationmaster looked at her apologetically, but Jillian juts shrugged. She wasn’t worried. The people who were adopting her sounded just wonderful. They were a brother and sister who lived together and they were called Rebecca and Robert Gorin. 

Jillian couldn’t wait to find out what they looked like. She hoped they would like her despite the rips in her jeans and her messy blonde curls. She couldn’t help her hair, she supposed, but she knew she was supposed to be more careful with her clothing.

About twenty minutes later, a tall and thin man arrived at the train station looking for someone. The stationmaster pointed to the bench where Jillian was perched, and the man approached stared at her in bewilderment. He said a few words to the stationmaster that she couldn’t hear, but moments later he approached her. “Hello there. What’s your name, young lady?”

“Hello! My name is Jillian Holtzmann. That’s Jillian with a ‘J’. That’s really important to me. Anyway hello! You must be Mr. Robert Gorin. I’m so excited to be meeting you and I cannot wait to meet Ms. Gorin as well.” She finally stopped speaking when she ran out of breath and Robert chuckled a little.

“Well Jillian-with-a-J, you must be tired after that long ride so we’d better get you home.”

“Home! Oh my gosh, I am so excited to call a place home!”

Jillian chattered all the way to Robert’s car (a 1978 Ford) and then all the way to the family’s home, which Jillian had been told was called Green Gables. About twenty minutes later, Robert stopped the car in the driveway of the house and started to get out. He noticed Jillian was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open, so sat back down.

“My, for a girl who talks so much, you sure are quiet.”

Jillian turned to Robert and her smile was huge. “I’m just so excited. Your home is beautiful!”

She was right. The house was a two story bungalow with green siding and a darker green trim. Even the door was green and Jill was delighted because she’d always loved that color.

“Okay, I think I’m ready now,” Jillian announced about a minute later and she got out of the car. She went to the trunk to get her suitcase, but found that Robert had already gotten it. “Thank you!” she called as she skipped after him toward the front door.

Robert proceeded to unlock the door and hold it open for Jillian to enter. She did, and the first thing she saw was a neat arrangement of shoes in the front hall so she immediately kicked off her boots and set them next to a pair of loafers.

There was a commotion in the kitchen and then footsteps approached the front hall. “Robert? Is that you? Did you pick up the b—Oh! Hello…young lady.”

“Hello!” Jillian beamed at the woman. Rebecca was around fifty and her hair was wild and gray. She was wearing a lab coat over a crisp purple button down shirt and black slacks. “I’m Jillian.” She stuck out her hand as she’d been taught. Rebecca looked taken aback, but she shook Jill’s hand firmly. 

“Why don’t you run along to the kitchen while I talk to Robert for a moment. I’ve laid out some dinner for you in there,” said Rebecca pointing down the hall.

 


	2. Rebecca Gorin is Surprised

After Jillian went down the hall to the kitchen, Rebecca pulled her brother aside. “Rob, I thought we were adopting a boy?”

Robert shrugged. “I like her. She’s chipper.”

“I didn’t say I want to send her back,” Becca huffed. “But I thought we signed papers for adopting a boy.”

“Well then we’ll fix the papers and it will be—Oh, Jillian!” He exclaimed when the little girl appeared in the front hall again.

She had a milk mustache, lettuce in her teeth, and tears in her eyes. “Please don’t send me back. I want to live here! Please don’t!” Jill managed to hold in her tears by biting her lower lip. She rocked back and forth onto the heels of her dirty converse high-tops with anxiety.

“No, sweetie. We aren’t sending you back to the orphanage. We want you to live with us. There’s just been a mistake in the paperwork, but we’ll get it straightened out. Right Becca?”

Rebecca nodded a bit sternly. “No go on and finish your dinner.” Then she gave a little glare to Robert. 

“She’ll grow on you. I promise.”

“Alright. But this is why I never send you on errands.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jillian awoke to three sharp knocks on her bedroom door and groaned. How could it be morning already? The knocks came again and Jill suddenly remembered that she was in her _new_ bedroom at her _new_ house with her _new_ parents. At this realization she shot out of bed and raced to open the door.

She was slightly surprised to find Rebecca on the other side of the door instead of Robert (because she didn’t think the older woman was very fond of her), but she smiled widely and greeted her. “Good morning!”

Rebecca nodded. She seemed to do that instead of carrying on with small talk. “I’d like you clean and dressed in twenty minutes. Robert is making breakfast and then we need to be out the door.”

Before she could help herself, Jillian groaned. “Are we going to church? I really do not want to go to church. I’ve been to so many churches and I haven’t liked any of them. Sorry,” she added when she heard how rude she sounded.

“Church? Heavens no. Robert and I both need to go into the lab this morning and so you’ll have to come with us.”

“Oh my god! You do science for a living? You get paid to do experiments?”

“Yes. Now please take a shower.”

Jillian took the fastest shower that she’d ever taken that morning and rushed through eating her bowl of oatmeal. She got ready to leave so fast that she ended up being ready to go before Robert was all the way dressed. Jill bounced up and down in by the front door for a good five minutes before Robert and Rebecca joined her and they walked out to the car together.

 

* * *

 

At the lab, Rebecca and Robert needed to get to work right away, so they left Jill in the break room with a copy of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and told her they’d come join her for lunch in a few hours.

As soon as they shut the door, Jillian tossed aside the book (she’d already read it anyway) and hopped up from the table in the middle of the break room. The room was a square lined with counter top on one side and mail slots on the other. The front wall was made of windows and a glass door and the back wall had a couch that looked very comfortable.

But Jillian wasn’t tired and she didn’t want to sit down for the next two-and-a-half hours. 

Instead, she poked around the counter top. There was a coffee pot full of coffee, a toaster, and a little clock radio sitting in a row. Jill had always liked taking things apart, but she had learned over the years about what she should and shouldn’t touch. Once, she tried to take apart a toaster and it had resulted in a broken toaster and singed eyebrows.

She looked out the front wall of windows to make sure no one was looking, and the snagged the clock radio off the counter.

Two hours later, she’d taken apart the entire radio and the parts covered the table in little piles. Rebecca and Robert watched her through the glass door for a moment before entering. “Wow. She certainly has a good eye. She could be an engineer someday. I wonder if she can put that thing back together,” wondered Rebecca. 

“I can!” hollered Jillian from the other side of the door.

Robert chuckled. He could see that the young girl was growing on his sister and he was thrilled.


End file.
